


Long Night

by ZerosGirl01



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosGirl01/pseuds/ZerosGirl01
Summary: Niccolò worked all night





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plenoptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenoptic/gifts).



“C’mere, my love.”

Niccolò stopped on his way to the bathroom, no longer poised on his toes to keep quiet. He turned and found Gilberto still face down on their bed but with his hand outstretched towards Niccolò. 

“I thought you were asleep.”

Gilberto grumbled something incomprehensible into his pillow but didn’t withdraw his hand. 

Niccolò couldn’t keep the smile from his face. There were only a couple hours until the dawn; he knew that. He also knew that once his partner was asleep, there was no waking him with soft footfalls and some creaky doors. 

“Tell me you haven’t been sulking in bed all night.” He took the outstretched hand and knelt by the bed, laying his head next to Gilberto’s.

More mumbling filtered through the pillow. Niccolò threaded his fingers through Gilberto’s dark curls, pushing them to turn his lover’s face towards him. Much like I would with a horse or dog, he thought wryly.

He could barely discern his love’s eyes from the rest of his face, the first light of dawn peeking through the open curtains the only light available to him, but Niccolò could tell that Gil hadn’t slept that night.

“I told you I wouldn’t be home at a normal hour,” he said, moving his hands through the dark mop of hair, a small smile playing on his lips when he heard a sigh of exhaustion. 

“I was worried tonight.” 

Niccolò pushed Gil further onto the bed and lay down next to him, swinging his arm over his chest and pulling the pliant form closer.

“You’re going to regret this in two hours when you have to get up for work.”

The sounds that came from Gilberto’s mouth were not recognizable as words, but Niccolò heard “shut up” in there somewhere and chuckled.

But took his advice all the same and closed his eyes, letting sleep come over him.


End file.
